Eric Williams
Eric Williams — Cover Artist Website ewillustration 2.0 illustration Type of Cover Art / Illustration Mostly Fantasy, of all types: High Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, Urban Fantasy, Military Fantasy, Children's Fantasy, Heroic Fantasy, Mystic Fantasy... Plus: SciFi, Horror, Techno, Battle Tech Futuristic, Wierd . . . Types of Art: Illustration, Cover Art, Graphic Design, Web design, 3-D Graphics, Interface... About the Artist Born in Belleville, Illinois in 1968, I attended Pocahontas Elementary School and Greenville High School. From a blue collar family, I was told from day one "Art is nice hobby but it won't pay the bills." From that day forward I was out to prove those people wrong. As long as I could remember I've doodled and dreamed. That was evident in school where I'd daydream about monsters and space men on Mars (which, by the way, got me in a lot of trouble). My art teacher, on the other hand, did not scold me but encouraged me to put my talents to better use. So I began entering my artwork in local contests 95% of the time I won blue ribbons or awards, and eventually I won a scholarship from the Savannah College of Art and Design in Georgia. This was my ticket out of small-town life. While in college I started to experiment with different types of media. I enjoyed learning about and working in most media I tried, but I felt most comfortable working in oil and acrylic. Upon graduation in 1993, I moved to Maryland and started showing my work in local galleries. I quickly gained a solid client base, which allowed me to open my own studio, EW Illustration. This is when I started to experiment with computer art, 3-D programs, and graphic and painting programs. The business really took off in 1995 when I started to land large accounts. In 1997 I competed against 12 artists from around the world, and won first place in the L. Ron Hubbard Illustrators of the Future Contest, which was held at the Kennedy Space Center in Florida. One of the judges was none other than Frank Frazeta himself, with whom I had many great conversations during the three days at the contest. In 1999 I moved my studio to Missouri to escape the high real estate prices in Maryland. I have enjoyed working on many exciting projects here, and have found great opportunities for illustration, graphic design, 3-D work for on-line video games, and more. My experiences have provided me with a large working perspective, including computer art, sculpture, oil, acrylic, and 3-D. I still daydream and doodle but now its all in a day's work. ~ ewillustration 2.0 Bio Urban Fantasy Series, Books & Authors To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Client List Awards Reference Links Artist Websites & Portfolios: *ewillustration 2.0 illustration 3 Galleries—Pages with art: *(4) Eric Williams ~ FB Articles with art: *Cover Reveal – HOUSE IMMORTAL Book Lists: *Eric Williams (artist) - Summary Bibliography * Interviews: * Bios, About, etc: *ewillustration 2.0 Bio Social Media: *(4) Eric Williams See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page Gallery House Immortal (House Immortal -1) by Devon Monk.jpg|1. House Immortal (2014—House Immortal series) by Devon Monk—Art: Eric Williams|link=http://www.devonmonk.com/house-immortal-3/ Infinity Bell (House Immortal #2) by Devon Monk.jpg|2. Infinity Bell (March 3, 2015—House Immortal series) by Devon Monk—Art: Eric Williams|link=http://www.devonmonk.com/infinity-bell/ Crucible Zero (House Immortal #3) by Devon Monk.jpg|3. Crucible Zero (Sept 1st 2015—House Immortal series) by Devon Monk—Art: Eric Williams|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/24453065-crucible-zero Category:Cover Artists